


Tevinter Tapestry

by SkyEventide



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, More characters to be added, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyEventide/pseuds/SkyEventide
Summary: « No reserve, not in war and not in love. »A collection of short stories and personality studies dedicated to minor Tevinter characters, or at least minor up to this point in the story. Gereon Alexius, Maevaris Tilani, Halward Pavus, you name it. Major characters like Dorian are unlikely to receive a POV or chapter for themselves, but they still may appear as secondary characters or be mentioned at need. Most stories are gen, but there could be the need for specific warnings here and there, you'll find them at the beginning of the story.





	Tevinter Tapestry

**Author's Note:**

> Opening the dance with Maevaris. This character study is inspired by the wartable quest A Friend in Qarinus, in which Maevaris manifests her desire to speak to the Magisterium against the Venatori and in favour of the Inquisition. She mentions proposing a law that would limit the magisters' "freedom" but help with hindering the Venatori, and I imagined it as something that would control and check their correspondence, so to better identify members of the cult. Her letter's canon text is at the end of the story.

Maevaris brushes out her curls with care. Her maid often does it for her, but this fine morning Maevaris didn’t allow her. This morning she does it herself, pulling out rollers with care and arranging her coiffure like it’s spun gold, like the wheat fields in the countryside of Qarinus when they dance in the breeze.

She puts on earrings, delicate aquamarine set in silver, clear like her eyes. She picks a dress with a low neckline, to command attention, but solid shoulder pads and sturdy leathers, for she’s not heading to a party where she’d grab a flute and let her laughter bubble away like sparkly wine. 

She’s heading to the Senate, and she dresses to own that floor. 

All eyes on her, she knows the game. She knows it better than her father, betrayed for his softness, ever did, better than her mother ever hoped — she clads herself with the colours of a summer sky and delights in appearing as pleasant as the white clouds. The Maker surely will take pity on those who are beguiled.

And now she’d let Minrathous swallow her as she headed towards the Senate halls. Black and hot under the sun and solemn with all its magic and history, the capital is beautiful, but too much of its stern spires makes her miss Qarinus. 

Silly her to give in to nostalgic musings on this day. Oh no, this day is to fight against nostalgia, to fight against delusions, against the rot of their roots, against the idol of reclaimed glory.

Her peers won’t appreciate the idea of having their correspondence controlled or even confiscated by Templars, should they become suspected of Venatori sympathies. Of course they won’t, she might not herself, were such a motion to pass. Letters are such a private thing, such a treasure chest of secrets — which is, obviously, the point.

They won’t appreciate it, but it doesn’t matter. She is there to give an oration and so she will.

 _Watch me_ , she thinks, climbing up the stairs that lead to the august building housing the Magisterium. Watch me and remember that there’s someone with the courage to speak up yet. It may be that others will forsake their pusillanimous ways and regain some sense, enough to take a stance against these cultists. Enough to recall what dignity really is about.

**Author's Note:**

> "My Lady Inquisitor,
> 
> Considerable as your support has been, I'm saddened to report my motion died on the Senate floor... although I am hardly surprised. My fellows in the Magisterium don't enjoy the thought of having their "freedom" limited in any fashion. That was, however, hardly the point of the motion. It was a statement that needed to be made, and your support allowed me to make it far louder and clearer than I ever would have on my own. So I thank you. With any luck, this will draw support from those who feel as I do. It will also draw fire from Venatori cultists still in the shadows, but I say let them come. I will not back down in the face of such fools.
> 
> I'm sending along a few things which I hope will aid your efforts, and will see what more I can drum up. Give my love to Dorian. The poor boy is such a hothouse orchid, he must be wilting in the cold.
> 
> Magister Maevaris Tilani"


End file.
